


I Thought You Were Dead

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Jongin gives you a scare during a storm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 29

You know you shouldn’t worry, but not thinking the worst has never been a talent of yours. He just went to the store and then to drop something off at work and then he’d be home. That’s what he said. But that was three and a half hours ago, and the storm outside wasn’t doing anything to calm your nerves. You had the news on, listening to the reporter ramble on about some new mall they were building, hoping to God you didn’t see a headline like “BREAKING NEWS: 10 CAR PILE UP”. You’d already tried calling him, but the storm was blocking off cell towers, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he had forgotten to charge his phone before he left. You were constantly reminding him to keep his phone charged. You were pacing across your apartment at such a fast rate you started to think you’d wear a hole in the floor and fall right into Mrs. Chang’s apartment below you. You were clutching your phone so tightly you thought you might break it, and you could feel a small panic attack coming on. You ran to your room and buried your face in his pillow, breathing in his scent to try and calm yourself down. A few tears dotted the pillow and you tried to slow your breathing down. Suddenly your heard the front door open and bags rustling. Relief flooded your mind as you ran to the front door and threw your arms around his neck.

“Jagi,” he breathed, wind slightly knocked out of him. Your buried your face in his neck, not caring that he was soaking wet. You began to sob again, “Shh I’m here, it’s okay.”

“Jongin, I was so worried,” you mumble into his neck. “I thought you were dead,” your voice cracks. He pulls you back, cupping your face in his hands,

“Hey I’m not going anywhere. You don’t need to worry, I’m here now.” He smiles, kissing your forehead. 

“You know I worry about everything. Don’t scare me like that okay?” You plead, intertwining your fingers with his. 

“Ok, next time I’ll wait until after the storm to run my errands,” he teases. 

“I’m serious!” You pout. 

“I know you are,” he says kissing the pout off your lips. “And I love you for it, my little worrywart.” You simply shook your head, happy to be in his arms again.


End file.
